Chautha
The Chautha are a group of four female warriors under the direct servitude of the Hindu Goddess Durga. They consist entirely of humans but have received enough blessings and training from their Goddess to naturally be seen as formidable even against born supernatural beings. However, they don't consider themselves as truly part of the Hindu Faction and respond only to Durga and in a lesser extent to Shiva. Summary The four members of the group were found under different circumstances, though they were common in the fact that each one of them led an unhappy life. Since Durga gave them a true purpose and reason to live, they follow her unconditionally and see her as some sort of mother and idol figure. The group generally acts upon matters that Durga can't address directly due to her station as a Goddess, such as most issues of recruitment of new soldiers for Shiva's forces (including their most recent mission of defeating Asura and taking him to Durga), as well as jobs as messengers in either peace of threat. When away from duty and orders, they lead relatively normal and relaxed lives without needing to attend jobs or school, which earns them the title of "NEET Squad" by Issei. Members The four members have a strong sense of unity among them and were all hand-picked by Durga not only due to pity, but primarily their strong drive which allowed them to keep going with their unsatisfactory lives and eventually endure and surpass her hellish training. According to Durga herself, each of the members is at least at the level of Rama or a base state Asura in terms of combat capabilities. Alexandra (Sasha) Sasha was the first member taken in by Durga and also considered the strongest along with Tina. She's cool, mature and collected, so her fellow squad members have complete faith in her decision-making from serious to casual situations. She wields a gigantic greatsword with a large caliber revolver barrel attached to it without great effort and possesses vast reserves of magical power which she can use as fuel and munitions for her gunblade. She's remarkably compassionate considering her line of work, preferring to battle in places away from animal and plant life due to her destructive power which could damage them. During combat, Sasha tends to gravitate toward Aslatiel, as they are both power-type sword wielders among their respective groups. Valentina (Tina) Tina is the most openly friendly of the Chautha members, having a habit of nicknaming allies and foes alike. With Sasha, they are the two strongest members of the group and Tina in particular enjoys battle and conflict, much like Durga herself. During fights, she equips a gigantic pair of metal gauntlets with bladed fingers that can easily pierce or rend steel, while their sheer weight which she manages with ease can crush bone and armor without major effort. Even while being on different sides, Tina is openly fond of the Gremory group and their associates, becoming eager and excited at the prospect of "playing" with them again. In battle, she primarily drifts toward Issei due to both of them being the hand-to-hand specialists of their respective groups. Ludmila (Mila) Mila has the most violent past among her fellow Chautha, being a former child soldier in a poor, war-stricken country. Her past experiences have rendered her as an extremely shy and humble person, while also being the reason for the countless scars across her body. Like Sasha, she is a swordswoman, although her boomerang-like scimitars can be controlled telepathically and make her a comparatively nimbler and hard-to-trick warrior. Rather surprisingly, in spite of her shyness and quiet demeanor, she's the eldest of the group and does her best to assume the responsibility of an older sister. She is one-sidedly fond of Sofy's pet wyvern and along with her, is one of the two members who manage to confront Asura directly. Sophia (Sofy) Sofy can be best described as an archetypical "mad scientist". She has personally designed the weapons used by her teammates and herself, all customized and built for their specific strengths and styles. However, her experiments can also reach the point of trying to use her fellow squad members as guinea pigs for inconsequential matters (which sometimes end up backfiring on herself rather comically). Her personal weapon consists of a large amount of flexible ribbons that can bend as easily as rubber and still be stronger than steel. The ribbons extend from a pack at her back and can interlace to form many structures. She also has a pet wyvern named "Tigre" who is the object of an undesired affection from Mila. She wears glasses exclusively because it "fits her character". Trivia * Sasha's and Mila's appearances are based off of Gravel and Lunora from Masou Gakuen HxH, while Tina's and Sofy's are based off of Chiffon Aoi and Angela Franca from Freezing. * The names of the four members are taken from four Vanadis warriors from the light novel series Madan No Ou To Vanadis. Sofy's pet wyvern, "Tigre" is named after the protagonist of the aforementioned series and is the same as the word for "Tiger" in Spanish. * The group is conflicted over Issei calling them the "NEET Squad", with Tina and Mila liking the name and thinking of it as fun while Sasha and Sofy despise it viscerally. * The group was primarily inspired by the Quartum group from Masou Gakuen HxH (without the yuri subtexts.... maybe...) * "Chautha" is the Hindi word for "Fourth", as such the name is secretly thought of as uninspired by the four members but they keep quiet to not incur Durga's sorrow or ire. Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Fanon Organizations